1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to ISO containers and container units coupled to form an ISO container, and more particularly to an adapter plate for ISO containers and container units.
2. Related Art
Standard (International Organization for Standardization) shipping containers are capable of being formed by using multiple container units or modules. Standard ISO shipping containers having three equal sized modules are known. Each module is known as a tri-con container. The three tri-con containers, when coupled together, have generally the size and shape of a standard ISO shipping container. The standard size for such containers is about 8 feet tall, 8 feet wide, and 20 feet long. The tri-con containers may be coupled together by coupling devices that extend through mating, locking holes on corner posts of the containers. The resulting assembled container may be shipped by commercial means, such as by truck, railway, boat or aircraft, including military aircraft. If need be, such a tri-con container may be deployed at a remote location.
Expandable shelters are known which can be inflated at a remote location for medical uses, temporary housing, disaster recovery, meeting space, office space or laboratory space. These shelters typically include a skin or fabric which may rest on a frame. Such a frame may be formed from an air beam structure. Air beam structures typically comprise tubes which have a desired size and shape and which are inflated with air to form a relatively rigid structure. Prior to deployment, these shelters may be rolled up and stowed in relatively small space.